


NOT Alone in Winter

by minniessimp



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: F/F, Winter, gidle, minnie - Freeform, miyeon - Freeform, shuhua - Freeform, soft, soojin - Freeform, sooshu - Freeform, soyeon - Freeform, yuqi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29205627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minniessimp/pseuds/minniessimp
Summary: Winter brings all sorts of emotions to Soojin
Relationships: Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	NOT Alone in Winter

**Author's Note:**

> sooshu best girls.
> 
> [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/apricotmonday)
> 
> [Curious Cat!](https://curiouscat.qa/minniessimp)

It’s not very cold this winter.

Soojin has a certain memory she tends to remember every winter like such. It’s actually a piece of a puzzle that just recently got completed in her life and had no clue how important it was then. She felt sorry for Shuhua as she looked back and remembered how much she wanted to run away from her back then. The look she would give her made her feel like that but also made her want to say. 

Sometimes, time behaves in its own way, but sometimes, it’s memories of the people that behave as she did that alter it. Time is something that humans have created so it was bound to have some of their characteristics and be so easily manipulated as well. 

It was the day of Shuhua’s graduation when that memory begins. Her family was in another country, she didn’t want to go eat with her friends, she just stood in front of Soojinn with her cheeks and nose tinted light pink. The older girl was surprised by the unexpected call and the unreadable look on her face. Although Soojin wasn’t quick-witted, she was able to understand by the look Shuhua was giving her. 

_“I heard you graduated today. Have you had dinner?”_ She couldn’t help but ask before Shuhua would speak herself.

She shook her head. 

_ “Are you hungry?”  _

Shuhua didn’t respond and Soojin watched the cloud formed by her breath leave as she opened and closed her mouth tried to. It was cold, the strong winds were practically pushing them, Soojin had no choice but to tell the raven to follow her and grab some dinner to which Shuhua quietly followed, looking somewhat miserable on a day that was supposed to be exciting for her. 

Soojin’s head was slightly throbbing for no apparent reason as they waited for the food to come out when Shuhua finally decided to speak. Her clear, brown eyes had a thin coat of tears threatening to spill, _“Soojin-unnie…”_

_ “Yeah?” _

_ “I graduated today.”  _

_ “I know. Congratulations.” _

Shuhua’s voice came out shaky this time, _“I really like you.”_

_ “I like you too, Shuhua. You’re so cute and can make anyone happy.”  _

_ “Yes, unnie… But do you know what I’m trying to say?”  _

Of course, Soojin knew. 

Shuhua was the type of person that said everything on her mind whether it was physically or verbally. Whenever Soojin called her name, she would look at her with a specific look on her face. If their hands slightly touched, she would turn red to the point she could blend in with a strawberry. That was probably why Soojin had been acting crueler towards her. _“Let’s eat.”_

Soojin couldn’t see Shuhua as her girlfriend, but she  _ was  _ important to her. She couldn’t imagine how the raven felt confessing to her on the day of her graduation in that cold weather. Soojin wasn’t sure how to explain it, but Shuhua was the easiest, hardest person to understand at times. 

She smiled as bright as the sun, died from laughter when Soojin spoke… it felt as if the older girl  _ could  _ get swept up by her if she continued being like that. Shuhua didn’t care they were the same gender, and neither did she, but Soojin didn’t want to start a relationship with someone younger than her. Having the pressure of having to go from start to finish with Shuhua seemed like a challenging task. 

_ “Do you want more water, unnie? I like you so I’ll get you some more.”  _

Soojin was shocked. 

Shuhua had said it so calmly and went to actually get the water. Soojin expected her to calm down when she started college, but she didn’t. 

_ “Shuhua, do you have anything to do today?”  _

_ “Yeah, I have to look at you, unnie.” _

_ “Oh.” _

The brunette tried to look elsewhere that time, but Shuhua just followed her eyes and smiled. That was the first time Soojin realized that Shuhua was growing up. 

_ “Do you have anything to do today?”  _

_ “Yes, I have to go out to work on a project later.” _

_ “Ahh, that means you can stay with me until then?” _

_ “Huh?” _

_ “Do you want to watch a movie? The one you wanted to watch came out today.” _

_ “Really?” _

Soojin later realized that knowing someone that well can be a big threat and a big weak point. While she thought she knew Shuhua well, it was actually stronger the other way around. It was probably because of the different amount of interest. After Shuhua confessed, she felt so unfamiliar and, quite frankly, Soojin was lost. 

Although she had rejected her indirectly, Shuhua didn’t seem to care as if she knew something Soojin didn’t. But if so, then why did she want to go home so quickly after they left the restaurant? Soojin asked her if she really wanted to and that’s when she noticed the look on her face that to this day she remembers quite clearly. 

_ “It makes me sad that you look so relieved I’m doing this, Soojin-unnie. I still like you, though.”  _

She left Soojin standing there in shock that day with one last, _“Don’t follow me. I can go home alone.”_

Her words hit Soojin hard. So hard, she wasn’t sure if she was shivering because of the cold or because of the way Shuhua had spoken to her. Could she really blame her, though? That’s why she listened to her and didn’t follow; that’s how you lose someone important. 

Soojin wasn’t able to fall asleep that night as a sudden melancholy mood took over her. However, Shuhua was back to acting normal the next day. She didn’t ask for anything but to hang out. The brunette couldn’t even protest because of the pure excitement and commitment in her voice, but she was still rather hesitant. 

_ “Do you want to eat something?” _

_ “I’m not that hungry.” _

_ “I know this really good ramen place that just opened.” _

_ “Ramen?”  _

_ “You said you weren’t hungry.” _

_ “But, ramen…” _

_ “Exactly, unnie.” _

It was always like that. Shuhua always knew what Soojin wanted to eat, what she wanted to watch, what she liked, which concerts or exhibits she wanted to go to. She always did things to meet her needs. Since Soojin wasn’t really good with people, Shuhua tried to do everything with her. 

She spent her entire freshman year of college with her.

_ “Shuhua-yah, stop it.” _

Soojin said that to her one day and Shuhua stared at her with a cold look on her face. It was the exact opposite of how she usually looked at her. She didn’t even know she could make that face so, once again, she was shocked. 

_ “I can’t stop. You’ll have to try harder than that to get me away from you… Unnie… you have to be ready for when you break me into perfect little pieces.” _

_ “I’m trying to stop that from happening, you should too.” _

_ “Try stopping me.”  _

Soojin felt too sorry to look into her eyes, so she decided to cover her own with a hand. Shuhua only proceeded with her slick actions by grabbing her hand and placing a kiss on it. Tears started to slowly fall from her eyes and Soojin was once again reminded of that winter day as her heart began to burn. 

_ “Unnie, look at me… Just once, look at me as Yeh Shuhua, a girl that loved you, not just a girl you know.”  _

That was the first thing she ever asked her to do regarding feelings and after hearing that, Soojin realized something important. She had already started looking at Shuhua like that. She couldn’t resist someone that was always there for her when most needed. 

Whenever Shuhua looked at Soojin with those brown eyes, she could see genuine love in them and that was one of her favorite things about her. Whenever she called her, she could feel the love in her voice too. Soojin was so fond of her on a level she never knew she could reach and that emotion overflowed whenever she said I love you. She felt like collapsing whenever she did. Love can come like that. 

“Do you feel happy every day?” 

“Yes. Do you feel thankful every day?” 

“Yeah actually because you’re mine and I love you.” 

Shuhua giggled as her girlfriend placed kisses all over her face, whispering ‘mine’ in between them. 

“I guess unnie loved me all this time, huh?”

“Yeah and a lot!” 

“Wrong, I love you more.”

Winter brought all sorts of emotions to Soojin but now, they were all overshadowed by pure happiness. 

  
  



End file.
